


夜曲与诗

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: Art History, Bottom! Chopin, Classical Music, M/M, Top! Liszt, 李肖, 西音史 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 李肖短打。
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 3





	1. 诗人之死

弗朗茨的梦里有琴音。他前去寻找的步伐仓促又迅疾，像是圣徒方才听说加尔瓦略山的十字架上沾满鲜血的消息。那钢琴声轻柔、和煦而温暖，即使未曾目睹他也知道，黑白琴键上跳跃的指尖必定像是在抚摸爱人的嘴唇。麦琪吻上火铃铛，裂缝蔓延出圣礼的阳光，葡萄酒洇在他爱人的舌尖。他的弗雷德里克背着光弹琴，垂袖上的绣金波浪摇晃又张狂；他微卷的发丝妥帖而安分贴着他的双颊，阳光模糊又热烈，融在他的身边，光屑涌动似海浪。梦里的弗雷德里克尚有一双二十七岁的眼睛，弹琴的时候眉梢都含情；二十七岁与他的三十九还差十二年，离镰刀收发也远得很：弗朗茨似乎要长舒一口气了。弗雷德里克抬头来，眼神悠远地穿过钢琴前伫立的人。弗雷德里克的双眼越过弗朗茨，他看不见他。弗朗茨心如刀绞地想，诗人回到上帝身边了吧，弗雷德里克钢琴上的丝缎本来就是九折布，是他妄想和米迦勒亲吻拥抱。弗雷德里克的眼神停驻在知更鸟振翅的墓碑上——墓志铭上刻着五线谱，圆环扣出神降，休止符熄灭火焰，装饰音拼凑出一个炽热又坎坷的阴影。上帝，我早知道，CDEFGAB比爱听话得多，他是诗人，是上帝身旁执笔的演奏者，自然不仅深谙洒脱与情爱的曼妙。但是爱又是一桩苦差事，你看他爱波兰，将故国的土壤珍藏十九年，到死也要嘱托姐姐把他的心脏带回那去，还要将那泥沙洒在他的棺木上。弗朗茨恍然间又想起他将上帝的诗人引介给整个东欧的那场音乐沙龙，出场之前的弗雷德里克同样是一双二十七岁的眼睛，他们唇瓣相贴，吻得渴望又焦灼；弗朗茨把他拥在怀里，听他的心跳，像是听神父手里的弥撒铃。但是弗朗茨现在笃定上帝是不爱传颂者的，你看，诗人没有死在华沙，天使也不知道是不是死在维也纳。可是上帝，上帝啊，我爱他，我日日漫步塞纳之畔，却又深知这不是约旦河。命运永远对暗夜里的星辰苛刻，阳光降临到我身上，那琴音就在梦醒时残忍而缠绵地戛然而止了。


	2. 玛祖卡

“弗雷德里克先生，我能请您跳舞吗？”他屈身行礼，燕尾服的下摆裁出流畅的风度。我在短暂失神以后微笑，应允，伸出右手搭在他的掌心。舞池香槟和钢琴，他垂眼看我的表情专注又柔和。“老师，老师，”我唤他，仰头去吻他的面颊：他的黑发像是绢光的褐藻，唇瓣红得像死神。我想该隐最初也是个天使呀，就算他的双手沾满鲜血，他的金发也该是甜蜜的绸缎，他的微笑也该是饮鸩止渴的幸福的蜜糖。他再微笑，也吻我，“我的弗雷德里克，你是我海洋里独一无二的鲛鱼。”他带我旋身进入露台，月光比珍珠要皎洁上千倍：我想这是玛祖卡么，太阳是火鸟么，漫天星辰是圣经的吟诵还是恶魔的忏悔呢。但是月亮救不了波兰，就像是匈牙利狂想掀不起革命，女神白净瓷瓶里的圣水点在我的额头，梦境里依旧是混沌与昏昧。我想起我在他家留夜的第一个晚上，我在他的胸膛里颤抖哭泣。我恍惚地在睡梦与清醒之间呢喃：玛祖卡，波西阿娜，塞纳河的溪水潺潺。彼时我还不认识桑，不认识她的笔尖和颈项上的蓝宝石。他吻去我的泪水，我用尽全身力气扣住他的十指。我的国王，你为何爱我呢。这就像是鸟雀用荆棘筑巢，夜夜飞往致命的刀锋里安睡。可是弗朗茨，就算莫扎特的友人是我老师的恩师，我依旧无法触及他跳跃的十指间的甜梦。可是如今我抬起头，眼前是我的老师和我的爱人，他亲昵地贴上我的面颊，问我要不要来一点白兰地。我一句谶言滞在喉头。我本想说，弗朗茨，我怕是要死去了。我若是往后刚刚过了三十五岁，再不济也比上帝那位口袋里装满美梦的天使活得还要长。当晚我在他的怀抱里再次梦见死神，我对他说，死神啊，你记住，若是你要来，别吵醒他做梦。他往后还有整三十九年，若是你要来，记得奏响平和的Op.35。我爱你，我吻依旧在梦里的他的额头。弗朗茨，我是如此地爱你啊。


End file.
